1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to drilling devices, and more particularly to devices adapted for the drilling of plasterboard constructed ceilings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When installing ceiling hooks or other mounting apparatus to a ceiling constructed of plasterboard it is the usual practice to drill a hole therein. When using conventional powered or non-powered drills, the operation is difficult due to the awkward position of the drill. Moreover, while the drilling requires the individual to set-up the equipment to perform the operation, that chore often becomes incidental to the clean up required when dust and particulate matter falls and disperses throughout the immediate vicinity. No device has been developed to date which provides an efficient hand held and hand operated drill which requires no set up and also collects the falling material cut away by the drilling process.